Severus Bells
by Doombuggy
Summary: Harry has an obsession that he can't get himself over. What is it and what does it have to do with Professor Snape? Little One Shot. I used to go by Chibi Strawberry. Little Slash!


AN: This was stuck in my head and I had to get it out before I started to work on my other fanfic. Please pay no attention to the bad grammar or spelling mistakes. I'm hopeless in those cases. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

Severus Bells

I'm doing it again. I know I'm doing it again, but I can't help it. Here I am sitting in potions watching my Professor as inconspicuously as I can. However, how well I'm pulling it off is another matter entirely.

Next to me, Ron elbowed my ribs making me suck in a sharp breath. "You're doing it again, mate." He said not taking his eyes off his cauldron.

Looking down at my ruined potion, I whispered, "I can't help it. I mean, what would they look like? Have you ever seen them before?"

Dumping the contents of his mortar into the cauldron, Ron gave me a look. "I have never nor do I want to see the man's ears. Honestly Harry, you've got to get over this obsession. It's driving **_me_** nuts!"

Narrowing my eyes, I almost told Ron off and that I did not have an obsession with Professor Snape's ears, but the Professor stopped me. It was not that he spoke to make me shut up, but the fact I could feel his body behind me. He was so close I could almost taste him.

"Mr. Potter," He said with that familiar tone and sneer. All I could do was sink lower on my stool. "Tell me, why are you not working on your potion?" He placed one of his hands on my shoulder, his long fingers curving around my rounded muscle. Leaning forward, the man peered over me at my cauldron full of acid green glob.

As his head leveled with mine, I thought _this is my chance_. I turned to look at his ears but they were covered by his long black hair, as they usually are. It took all my will power to try and not pull his hair back. Shaking my head to clear my thoughts, I fond that he had turned and we were only centimeters apart. It was then I think that I stopped breathing.

"Well, Mr. Potter?" He whispered and I could smell the pleasing mint tea he drinks on his breath.

"I… botched my potion about forty five minutes ago, sir. There was not enough time for me to try again." I secretly congratulated my self for not passing out do to the lack of oxygen.

Squeezing my shoulder, Snape straightened as he hummed in thought. It was a delightful sound he made and I wanted to hear him make it again. "Then I expect you here after dinner, Mr. Potter to try again. Should you show up with out your brain as you've clearly don today, I will give you a full detention and fifty points from your house. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir." Knowing that I did understand, Snape walked around to the rest of the class.

Sighing, I wished he'd yell at me. It would be a lot easer to bare then the disappointed tone in his voice.

To think all of this started just because I realized one day that I've never seen the man's ears. It started back in sixth year when Dumbledore forced Snape to take me back into his classes. He even allowed Ron in.

My hatred of the man slowly disappeared every class period we had together. Each time, it disappeared a little more until curiosity was left in its place. It was in the middle of sixth year that I started to like the dark professor. I had told Ron and Hermione about it. Ron thought I was crazy, but surprisingly didn't mind.

"You out of everyone I know deserve someone. And if that someone happens to be Snape, then I'll be there for yeah. I'll help with whatever you want." That's what he told me.

Hermione was a little different. She was ecstatic and immediately started drawing up plains to get us together. I've never understood women and I don't think I ever want to. They're scary.

Again a sharp jab to my ribs brought me out of my thoughts. Only this time it wasn't Ron, it was Draco. He brushed his blonde hair away from his face as he leaned against my table. "Class ended five minutes ago, Potter." Looking around I noticed I was alone with Draco and a concern looking Snape. "Hermione and Weasley thought I'd be the best one to bring you back to the living, since your reputation is less than pleasant."

He means all the curses I can cast under two seconds when I'm brought out of deep thought. I'm notorious for sending students to the hospital wing because they've startled me in one way or another.

Personally, I blame Snape. He's the one who taught me all those hexes in sixth year.

"Harry, you are starting to worry Professor Snape." Draco whispered in my ear, pulling me up to stand. As he ushered me out of class he whispered, "You can't be obsessing still. That was last year."

"I haven't seen his ears yet." I sneered to him.

"You need to get a life, mate." The blonde aristocrat laughed as we walked to the great hall for lunch where we met up with Ron and Hermione.

* * *

After much deliberating with my friends, they finally got fed up and threatened me. "If you don't see the man's ears and get over your obsession, then we are more than prepared to make your seventh year hell." All of this came from Neville, if you can believe it.

I knew it was a bad idea to let him hang around Draco for to long.

With the threat of doom hanging over my head, I left the Gryffindor table just after dinner with a newly found determination. I felt light headed and dizzy as I walked down to the dungeons. If it were the last thing I'd ever do, I'd find out why our Potion Master hides his ears.

Stopping at the class room door, I raked a hand through my hair. "Gods, I am obsessed."

"Obsessed with what, Mr. Potter?" Pulling out my wand, I said some very nasty curses before I realized who I was aiming at. I was only too happy to note that Snape side steeped the curses with a board expression on his face.

"I am so sorry, Professor." I rushed out.

He answered me by humming again and steeping out of the doorframe, letting me in. Once he closed the door, Snape glided back to his head table where three cauldrons were set on burners. "Unfortunately you will not attempt today's potion, Potter. I was reminded, rather rudely, that the potions in the hospital wing are running dangerously low. Though I cannot explain that woman's reasoning on why I have to make her feeble potions. She is perfectly capable in brewing them herself, but, as I've said, I am making potions for the hospital wing and I'm in need of you assistance as I do not wish to be here all night. I've missed dinner as it is. By the way, what was served?"

"There was some lamb, duck... Dean and Ron had a healthy serving of chicken. Umm, potato's…" Severus waved away my words.

"What about desert?" He asked, a strange longing came to his dark eyes.

"Chocolate cake, I think." I blushed when his eyes fixed on me. He raised an eye brow as if asking, 'You think?' "I didn't eat much and I didn't have desert." My face burned brighter as those black eyes traveled down and up my body.

"You need to eat more Potter."

My nose wrinkled at that. Every time someone commented on my eating habits my eyes would twitch in annoyance, but surprisingly not this time. "Yes, sir."

Waving me to the table, Snape placed ingredients out in front of the middle cauldron. "Here, you will work on this cauldron. All of the ingredients are there for you. Please do not space out like you have been for the last three classes."

Blushing again, I set out to work and not once did I think about his ears and I did not space out… not that I had the time to do to the fact that he walked back and forth between the cauldrons at my sides. Every time Snape walked behind me, I could feel his outer robe brush my legs. It was intoxicating to know he was so close.

We worked together in silence for at least two hours. I had finished my potion an hour into the detention. As soon as I finished bottling the last of the Skele-Gro, Snape sat me in a stool in front of the table and handed me a book. "Read the chapter marked if you will and if you do not fall asleep, perhaps you would accompany me up to the kitchens for a second helping of dinner and some of that chocolate cake.

"I…" I think my heart just crawled into my throat. He asked me to go to dinner with him! "Yes, Professor. That would be just fine." Again I congratulated myself for not showing my excitement in my voice. The Professor shed his outer robe as he nodded to me. I don't think I've ever seen him as relaxed before.

Opening the book to the chapter he marked, I pretended to read as I watched him through my bangs.

There the wizard of my affection stood in front of me. His hair curtained his face as he leaned over on of his cauldrons. He stood perfectly still as if he knew I was watching him then my eyes returned to my book. That's what it was like for the next hour. I would read and every little movement he made, I would look up to see what he was doing.

As the hour ran down, I looked up as Snape reached for his hair and put it behind his ear with a sigh. There it was, the body part I have been obsessing about, but it just didn't seem right to me. It just didn't fit the Professor; it was too normal. Besides, his movement was far too big, like he was placing his hair behind something long that was not there.

I wondered if the professor was under a glamour charm and if he was, why?

I must admit that the man in front of me interreges me to the point of madness. I want to know every little thing about him. So know that before I tell you what I did next. Know that I was curious and meant no harm.

Secretly I took my wand out of my pocket, pointed it at him and whispered, "_Finite Incantatem_."

I will be the first to tell you that I was surprised by what I saw. His skin was no less shallow, but it looked like marble. His greasy black hair stayed the same, so did his nose, but his ears, they were long and pointed. Along each ear were sliver hoops about ten in each ear, all connected by small silver chains. They made the most pleasant sound when he moved his head to look at me. It was like the chime of small silver bells.

"Are you alright?" He asked, clearly confused why I was looking at him as if he asked me to dance on the table top.

"You're a… a…" Slowly I pocketed my wand and stood from my stool. Rounding the table I stood right next to him. The urge to touch his long beautiful ear was intense, but I did not do it. I wanted to know why he hid them away and it was then I felt ashamed for breaking his glamour. Snape must have had a good reason to hide them and if he wanted to tell anyone he would have. Again I let my curiosity get the best of me and I felt horrible.

Dropping my head, I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see the look of betrayal that I was sure that was in his eyes. "I'm sorry." It was all I could say. I mean what else could I have said? 'Sorry that I forced out yet another one of your secrets'?

I did not see him move, but I could hear the rings in his ears chime. He came closer to me; again I could feel is body close to mine. Why must he be so intoxicating?

My head jerked up when I felt his fingers under my jaw. Though I dared not open my eyes, I steeped back, awaiting his angry rant.

"Tell me, Mr. Potter," He began, his rings and chains making that pleasant sound as he steeped closer as I steeped back. "Why did you not simply ask?" His voice was laced with curiosity and I found it hard to keep my eyes closed.

There he stood, not two inches away from me. When my eyes traveled back to his pointed ears, he laughed deeply and pulled his dark hair into a low ponytail giving me a better view. "Perhaps now you can concentrate in my class."

"I think I'll have a harder time of it." I blurted out without thinking. Damn the man and his overpowering lure.

He chuckled again, a sound I was quickly started to like. "Surely I am not that distracting?"

All I could do was blink at him. Was he teasing me?

Snape hummed a pleasing sound and took my wrist in his hand. "Come along," He laughed as I dumbly followed him without asking about our destination, though I was surprised when we wound up in the kitchens. I surly thought he'd take me deeper into the dungeons and skin me alive. "Sit." He ordered and I obeyed. "Are you hungry?" I shook my head but he gave me a look. It was a studied glare, as if he were debating weather or not to believe me. "I am not eating along." He said firmly as one of the house elves came up to us.

Snape ordered two plates and two slices of chocolate cake for desert. When the elf left us he fixed his black eyes on me. "Tell me, Mr. Potter, is your curiosity settled?" Wordlessly I nodded. "I am rather surprised this little obsession of yours has lasted this long."

"You knew?" I asked, squeakily.

"Of course I knew." He snapped playfully. "I had my suspicions and then I asked Draco and he confirmed. When you started to become even more distracted in class I thought the best possible way to satisfy your curiosity was to show you my ears." He paused before adding, "Of course I thought you would be satisfied with normal ears. I did not think you would use your magic against me."

Bowing my head, I said again, "I'm sorry." He did not say anything and I did not look up when my plate full of food popped up on the table. I knew he had begun to eat, I could hear he clatter of the silverware, yet I still had not touched my food. I did not deserve to eat with the man. Again, I had invaded his privacy and his trust.

When I felt on of his hands rest on my forearm, I looked up to see Severus sadly smile at me. "If I told you it was alright and that I am not angry, would you eat? I do not like to see you this way Harry."

My heart stopped, I know it did. He said my name; my first name! I could feel all the blood rush to my face as I blushed. My eyes grew large as his hand traveled down my arm and to my hand where he locked our fingers together. I knew I must have looked like some kind of feverish red owl.

Without a word, I loosened his grip on my hand and started to slowly pick at my food. I was rewarded with a toothy smile.

Our dinner was quiet and simple, the complete opposite of the great hall. I found that I preferred the dark, fire lit kitchens, than the hall. So long as Snape would be here with me.

Pushing his plate away, the Professor got his twinkle in his black eyes as he lifted his plate of chocolate cake. "You've spent way to much time with the Headmaster." I blurted out.

"Albus has his lemon drops and I have my chocolate cake." Snape cut a small piece with his fork and devoured the little bite. "Hmm." He smiled happily. "I was never allowed chocolate at home." Seeing the questions in my eyes, he explained. "It's an Elvin thing. We're not allowed to eat something so… devious." Again he took another bite.

"So, you are an elf?" I asked, pushing my own plate away.

"Half elf." He corrected. "My father loved my mother on the summer after her sixth year. He was an elf and she was a witch. My father's family did not like his choice of lovers. So they forbid him to ever see her and he never did again.

"My mother returned to school pregnant with me and married a fellow Slytherin who promised to take care of her… but he said nothing about me. My step father was a very evil man." When he finished the small story he took a larger bite of cake.

"What about your father?"

Snape stopped eating his cake and looked at me seriously. "I'm afraid I can not tell you."

"Why not?" I asked softly, hopping I was not pushing the issue.

"You have not touched even a bite of your cake." He answered, his black eyes glittering in the fire light. "Eat and I shall tell you." Quickly I sprung to life and started devouring the cake. "My father came and clamed me as his heir after my third year. He basically kidnapped me from the train station and that was perfectly fine with me." Finishing the last bite of cake, Snape said, "I'd like you to meet my father. The two of you would get along well."

"I'd be honored to meet him." I told him truthfully.

"Good," A creepy smile lit his face and I was almost afraid to ask. "Because he wants to kidnap you and train you in Elvin magic and combat."

Surprised, I almost reared back, falling off the bench. "What?"

The silver hoops in his ears chimed as Snape's head fell back as he laughed. "You heard me. Dumbledore thought it would be a good idea for you to train with my father."

"But why?" I stressed

"Because the Headmaster is tired of listening to my father complain. He believes you would get a better education living with him." Severus leaned over the table and took both of my hands in his. "The decision is yours." He told me softly.

"I don't know what to say?" I said truthfully.

"You have until the end of the year to decide."

"Would you be with me?" I asked shyly.

"Yes," The twinkle became brighter in his eyes. "But I have to tell you something important before you decide. This will sway your decision dramatically."

Egging him on, I said, "What is it?"

"In order for you to be able to practice Elvin magic, you must bond with one." He was waiting for an out burst. I know he was; I could see how his eyes became colder, more distant then before.

"Yes," He said coldly, trying to pull his hands away from mine, but I would not let him.

"Do you not wish to bond with me?" I really wanted to know his answer, but I was afraid of his cold aura. I did not want to pour my heart out to him if he did not want it, all though I wanted his, badly.

"You are young Harry. You do not need to be bonded to someone like me." The sad tone in his usually honeyed voice saddened me.

"But I really fancy you and I want to." I blurted out, hopping for the best.

He looked at me like I was insane, but did not voice it. Instead, he shook his head as if to clear it, and then pulled me to my feet as he stood. "I will not question your liking of me, but I must confess." Leaning over the table, he pulled one if his hands from my grasp and placed it on the back of my neck. "I harbor a deep, unfathomable affection for you Harry Potter. No matter what I do I cannot make it go away and I don't want it to. Will you bond with me? Become mine as I am already yours?"

"Yes," I whispered as I tug on his hand, pulling him in for a kiss I had been waiting for all my life. The kiss was everything I was ever denied in my life. It held all the affection and deep desire I had for Professor Severus Snape.

That one kiss left me wanting more just like it and I found myself anxiously awaiting the end of the school year.


End file.
